She's Back
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Terra returns after recalling her memories, and the Titans decide to let her back on the team. What happens when Beast Boy start spending more time with Terra then he usually does with Raven? Will Raven start feeling something she never felt before?


(AN: ) I have some good news and some bad news.

The bad news is that this is not my story…

-BUT-

The good news is this is my first story writing with another author! Can you guess who the other author is?

It's Soul of a Raven!

So this time, DudeYourAwesome8 and Soul of a Raven present to you a Teen Titans fanfic of the famous love triangle – Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven.

So hope you enjoy!

**Beta Note:** _Someone_ *glares at DudeYourAwesome8* forgot to send this to me before posting. So, for now, it has _a lot_ of grammar mistakes. Don't worry, they should be fixed somewhat soon. Oh, if only _someone_ would remember to send stories to me.

**Disclaimer: We wish we did, but unfortunately DudeYourAwesome8 and Soul of a Raven do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

As always at the Titans Tower, it was a peaceful summer's day. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing Game Station 3, Raven was reading her book, Starfire was cooking something in the kitchen, and even though they've defeated every major villain, Robin was still looking over the crime files. You could say it was just a normal day for the team.

That is, until the doorbell rang.

"Not it," Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy called. That left Starfire in charge of getting the door.

She flew over to the front door, opening it to reveal someone familiar. Starfire screamed and the other Titans ran over to the front door dropping whatever they were doing to help their teammates. They've gotten to the front door to see that Starfire was tackled to the ground with someone. Who could it be?"Terra," a stunned Beast Boy said coming to a stop in front of the girls on the ground.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Terra said getting up off the ground, "How's it going?"

"Great, but, I thought you didn't remember anything about us, about the Titans," Beast Boy said, "About anything that happened."

"Well...I didn't for a while, and then a couple of weeks after I saw you; I started getting my memories and my powers back."

"Terra, I thought we'd never see you again," Cyborg said.

"Yeah but isn't it great that I'm back?" She asked worried they didn't want anything to do with her.

"Terra, you've tried to destroy us," Raven said not trying to trust her again, "Give us one reason why we should trust you again?"

"And give us one reason why we shouldn't believe that you're still working for Slade," Robin added. Terra reached into her back pocket, and pulled something out, she handed it to Robin.

"It's Slade's mask," Robin said surprised.

"Yea," Terra said, "I found it when I went back to the ruins after I regained my memories."

"So does this mean you are no longer with Slade?" Starfire asked.

"Well that will explain why she has his mask," Beast Boy mentioned.

"It could be some different mask," Raven added.

"Aw come on Raven! How many masks can Slade have?" Beast Boy asked the Dark Girl.

"Robin has one downstairs in the basement," Raven answered.

"Aw Raven. Come on, I swear I'm not working for Slade! It was only one time!" Terra said as she tried to convince Raven to accept her.

"You know you want to have her back," Cyborg added.

Raven sighed. 5 against 1? She knew she wasn't going to win anyways. Plus with all those eyes staring at her, she didn't like the attention.

"Fine," was the only think she said as she pulled her hood up, "But don't think I'm going to trust you so easily again."

"Yes! I will win your trust back somehow Raven," Terra said confidently.

"Whatever," The Dark Girl murmured.

Beast Boy completely oblivious to everyone in the room kissed Terra on the cheek.

"It's good to have you back, Terra," Beast Boy said gently.

Terra placed her hand on the spot he kissed her, "It's good to be back," She said with a smile.

Raven gasped loudly and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. It didn't even sound like her voice.

"Raven was that you?" Robin asked as he turned around to see her.

She fled from the scene. She didn't know where she was going but anywhere would be better then here.

"What is wrong with friend Raven?" Starfire asked Robin.

"I think I know," Cyborg said to himself sadly.

"So anyways," Terra started, "Is my old room still available?"

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?" Beast Boy said as he took Terra's hand and led her to it.

"Cyborg, do you think-" Robin said but was cut off by Cyborg.

"That would be a yes," Cyborg answered.

"What should we do?"

"We should see where this is going to lead us but I have a bad feeling it's not going to end pretty."

"Please friends, what are you talking about?" Starfire said confused.

The girls completely forgot Starfire was there. They were so caught up in their thoughts.

"Robin?" Starfire called.

"It's nothing Starfire. Just another bet me and Cyborg are doing," Robin quickly said.

Cyborg went along with it, "Uh yeah Star just one of those. Boy is I hungry! Anyone for lunch?" He asked as he walked away.

"Yo Cy! Count me in," Robin said as he ran after.

That led confused Starfire alone. What were they talking about?

-With Raven-

Raven had gone where no one could disturb her, _Nevermore._

'_What is wrong with me'_, Raven thought, _'What happened back there?'_

It was stupid what she did. After all, it was just Terra, right? It's not like she did anything to annoy her... Well, she _did_ kiss Beast Boy, but it's not like she cares. Right?

I mean why on Azar would she care?

"Oh you know why you care Rachel," A voice behind her said.

Raven turned around and saw it was just one of her in a yellow cape.

"What are you talking about Knowledge?" Raven asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. It's not that hard since we've all been there. Terra's back, Beast Boy's in love again, and your heart is broken again."

"My heart is perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Want to bet Rachel? Why don't you go ask Affection if you don't believe me?"

Raven just stared at her. Was Knowledge serious? She's fine! ...right?

"You know I'm right Rachel," Knowledge said, "You just don't want to admit your feelings."

"What feelings Knowledge? You know I'm not allowed to feel anything."

"Yes but that was before when you were under Trigon's rules. Now you're free to do and feel anything you want. Most importantly, love."

Raven just stared at the ground. Knowledge was right, but still...

"Just think about it Rachel," Knowledge said wisely, as Happy ran over and gave Raven a hug so hard it would make Starfire jealous.

"Raven! I missed you so much!" Happy said as she was still crushing Raven.

"Uh Happy, you're hugging me to hard."

Knowledge smiled and left.

"Oh, sorry Raven," Happy said, "I just missed you so much!" She wrapped Raven in yet another hug.

"Oh Azar," Raven said in her usual monotone, "Happy I missed you too...but...can't breathe."

"Oops my bad," Happy said giggling, "So what brings you here?"

"Just the usual," Raven replied as she was fixing her cape.

"You want to get away from Starfire?" Happy guessed.

"No Happy, the other one," Raven said as she crossed her arms.

"The one where you need to see Affection?"

"Bingo."

"Oh," Happy replied growing a big smile on her face, "Does a certain green fellow have anything to do with this?"

"Maybe," Raven mumbled.

"Aww Rae! You know you love him!" Happy yelled.

"I. Don't. Love. Him," Raven said through her teeth being grinned.

"Whatever you say," Happy said as she walked away leaving Raven alone to find Affection. A lot of times, Happy were annoying, but also right. Could it be that maybe Raven was starting to like Beast Boy? Wait, how could she even think that? I mean, Raven liking Beast Boy? How was that possible, right?

Raven started to think back on the memories as she walked around looking for Affection.

All the memories she and Beast Boy shared together. As she thought about it, he was actually the only one who ever wanted her to be happy. All the jokes he told, the places he took her, the stories they'd share, books he wanted her to read out loud for him, the new foods he wanted her to try, the list could go on and on. Actually, she really did love doing all those things with him. The smiles, the laughs, the fun.

The more she thought about it the more she started thinking about what Knowledge had said.

"Hey Raven," Affection said loudly, bringing Raven back to reality, "what are you doing?"

Raven placed her hand on her chest, "God Affection, don't do that!"

Affection laughed, "Sorry Rae! So Happy said you wanted to see me?

Raven simply nodded and walked with Affection.

-Back at the Tower-

"Wow, everything's still in place," Terra commented as she and Beast Boy were in her room.

"Yeah, no one ever came in here. It was off limits," Beast Boy said.

"I'm so glad everyone let me back in. I thought that after that Slade incident, no one would ever talk to me again," Terra said as she crossed her arms and turned away from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Terra, it wasn't your fault. At least now that you're back to being a hero, the past doesn't matter."

Terra smiled and hugged him back.

They started to separate but, Beast Boy stopped his lips inches from hers.

"Terra," Beast Boy whispered softly.

"Beast-"

Beast boy's lips were on hers in an instant, not in a pressuring kind of way but, in a loving, caring kind of way. The two jolted apart as soon as they heard a knock at the door.

"Friends Beast Boy and Terra, is Raven there by any chance? I wish to speak to her," Starfire asked from behind the door.

"Uh, no Star she's not," Beast Boy replied still having Terra in his arms.

"I shall then find her somewhere else," Her footsteps could be heard as she was walking down the hallway.

"Now, where were we," Terra said softly, "Ah, I know."

Terra begins to lean in but Beast Boy lets go of her.

"Beast Boy," Terra says confused as to why he let go, "what's the matter?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy says with a puzzled look on his face, "I just keep thinking about Raven, and this morning."

"Raven? Why Raven?" Terra asked with a little angry in her voice.

"It's just; it was so weird how she acted when you came back. She was shocked when I kissed you, and then disappeared. Maybe I should go find her," He said as he started to walk toward the door.

Terra ran and grabbed his hand, "NO! I mean, I remember Raven, she needs time on her own to think things out for a while."

Beast Boy thought about it. Raven was his best friend, and as a best friend he should go see where she is...

"I guess you're right," He decided to agree with her. Maybe all Raven needed was to meditate somewhere.

"So," Terra said as she walked closer and placed one hand on his chest, "How about you and me head to the mall or something? You know, to help me catch up on things I missed here."

Beast Boy nodded his head and both left her room. His heart was telling him to go find Raven and make sure she's safe, but his brain was telling him to stay with Terra. When it was heart versus brain, his brain was always the one who won.

Starfire had been wandering around for ages looking for her friend.

"Hey Star," Robin said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hello Robin," Starfire said enthusiastically as she gave him a greeting kiss, "I am looking for friend Raven. Have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't, sorry," Robin replied. This made Starfire sad. Where could her friend be? "I'll be in the gym if you need me, alright? Starfire nodded her head and Robin left.

Starfire then turned around, starting to walk in the other direction, and bumped into someone. Both fell with a thud on the ground.

"Oh forgive me for the bump friend," Starfire said as she looked up to see who she hit. She gasped when she saw and screamed, "Friend Raven! You are unharmed!"

"Of course I am Starfire. You just accidentally ran into me," Raven answered as she was being crushed by one of Starfire's super hugs.

"Yes but I have been looking all over for you! I could not find you anywhere so I had been looking and looking and-"

"Alright Star, alright. It's fine. I'm here now. You're hugging me too hard, do you mind letting go?"

"Oh yes! Forgive me again!" Starfire apologized as she let go of Raven.

"So, by any chance do you know where Beast Boy is? I want to talk to him," Raven asked as she reached the ground still in one piece.

"Yes," Starfire said happy that Raven is unharmed, "He is with friend Terra in her room."

Raven froze. He was with Terra in her room? This wasn't good. What were they doing? What would he do? Would she do something to him? What if she attacks? What if he starts to like her again? What if they started to go out? What if he falls back in love again? What if she breaks his heart?

Since when did Raven even care?

"Friend Raven," Starfire said her voice taking on a concerned tone, "What is the matter of which you are sad?"

Raven got up and ran toward Terra's room. She knocked on the door, but no one came and opened it. She pressed her ears against the door and couldn't hear any sounds. Robin walked passed her, and double take. What was Raven doing in front of Terra's room?

"I wanted to talk to Beast Boy and Starfire said he was in here with Terra," Raven answered as she walked away from the door.

"I just saw them in the Common Room getting ready to leave somewhere," Robin said as he pointed behind him in the direction the Common Room was.

"Thanks," Raven said as she ran to hopefully see Terra and Beast Boy still there.

Raven burst through the doors of the Common Room, and ran smack into Terra.

"Ow," Raven said as she rubbed the top of her forehead.

"Oh, sorry Raven," Terra said as she saw it was her who hit her.

"It's alright," Raven practically whispered.

"Ready Terra?" Beast Boy said as he walked around the kitchen counter, "Oh hey Rae!"

"You guys going somewhere?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, we're just heading to the mall," Terra answered, "To help me to catch up on things in Jump City."

"That sounds fun," She said in her usual monotone looking at Beast Boy.

"Yeah. We'll see you later Rae! We want to hurry before it closes!" Beast Boy said as he grabbed Terra's hand and rushed out.

"Beast Boy, slow down! It's not going to close for another ten hours!" Terra yelled as she was laughing on the way.

Raven watched them leave.

"You okay?" Robin said. Was he had been standing at the doors of the Common Room watching the whole scene?

Raven jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You have got to stop doing that!" She said, putting emphasis on the word got, completely ignoring his question.

She stood up from her spot on the ground and dusting herself off with her hands.

"Sorry Raven, you know how easy it is for me to do it," Robin said joking around a little.

"Yeah, I can tell," Raven sighed. She wished she was with Beast Boy and Terra. She never wanted to admit it, but she loved hanging out with him.

"So you a little mad?" Robin asked as he studied her face. She was still looking in the same direction as Terra and Beast Boy walked.

"Mad about what?" Raven questioned even thought the answer was obvious.

"Raven, you may not know, but I know everything about you."

"What, you been spying on me or something?" Raven said not taking her eyes off Beast Boy.

"No, no, no." Robin said hastily, and then added in a whisper so low Raven had to lean in to hear him, "I was just saying that I know about your love for Beast Boy."

Raven turned to him, her eyes glowing a bright red.

Robin didn't move though, "Don't look at me like that Raven," He smiles at her, whatever he said was true and she knew it.

Raven's eyes turned back into her regular amethyst color and frowned. That was the same look Affection said when she talked to her.

"Raven, if you like him so much why not talk to him?" Robin asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How can I?" Raven said as he looked at her and started to trust him, "He's obviously now going to hang out with Terra more so how can I get a chance?"

"You'll get your chance Raven, I know it."

"How can you be so sure?" Raven asked looking down at the ground.

"Raven, I'm the team leader. I mostly have to deal with this stuff. How do you think Kid Flash, Speedy, Cyborg got through this?"

"And yet you can't even talk to the one girl you're in love with." Raven mumbled rudely

"What was that?" Robin said

"I said I didn't know they had problems like this." Raven said putting on a fake grin.

"Well they did," Robin believed Raven, "I even used to, too. You still remember what happened in Tokyo?"

"How can I not?" Raven commented.

"So what now? Are you going to talk to Beast Boy?"

Raven was quiet.

"Come on Raven." Robin said urgently, "You're gonna have to talk to him at some point."

"He won't care about what I'm going to say," Raven mumbled.

"He would," Robin said, "He was the only one who cared enough to talk to you, after what happened with Malchoir."

"Robin, you think it's that easy, but it's not with me. It's true that he is the only one who truly cared but what if he just doesn't like me back? With Terra back, she's just a better person to be with then me. At least she would have some things in common then I have with him," Raven said a little low and Robin took her hand and they walked to his room where he could talk to her better without anyone coming to interrupt them or listen to what they're talking about.

"Raven I need to show you something," He said gently, pulling her to the video camera TV that showed inside of every Titans room, except for Raven's it only showed the outside of her door, the Common Room, the basement, the garage, and the hallway.

"What now Robin?" Raven asked, "Is it a movie on how I should work out my problems?"

"No," Robin answered.

"Then what?" Raven asked as she pulled her hood down.

"It's a video tape," Robin said calmly, "I watch the Tower in case anybody tries to get in or is in the Tower trying to hurt one of you."

"So what will a video tape do?"

"Just watch it and see," Robin pointed to the screen.

He had put the video from when Beast Boy was with Terra, where they were fixing to kiss.

"Honestly, Robin." Raven said turning her face from the screen, "I don't see how this is supposed to help me."

"Shh, watch." Robin said pointing to the screen just as Starfire came in.

This caught Raven's attention and she watched the screen patiently.

On the little screen, she could see Beast Boy and Terra had pulled apart from a sound that startled them. Raven paid attention to what they were saying in the video.

"Uh, no Star she's not," Beast Boy said as he had Terra in his arms.

"I shall then find her somewhere else," a voice said. Raven guessed it was probably Starfire.

"Now, where were we?" Terra said softly, "Ah, I know."

Terra begins to lean in but Beast boy lets go of her.

"Beast boy, what's the matter?"

"I don't know," Beast boy says with a puzzled look on his face, "I just keep thinking about Raven, and this morning."

"Raven? Why Raven?" Terra asked with a little angry in her voice.

"It's just; it was so weird how she acted when you came back. She was shocked when I kissed you, and then disappeared. Maybe I should go find her," He said as he started to walk toward the door.

Terra ran and grabbed his hand, "NO! I mean, I remember Raven, she needs time on her own to think things out for a while."

Beast Boy just stood there but then said, "I guess you're right."

"So," Terra said as she walked closer and placed one hand on his chest, "How about you and me head to the mall or something? You know, to help me catch up on things I missed here."

Beast Boy nodded his head and both left her room.

Robin turned off the little video and then faced Raven with a small smile on his face, "See? Now do you understand why I showed you this?"

Raven couldn't believe what she just saw. Beast Boy still cared and was even going to go look for her? Why did Terra stop him?

"Terra just wants to have Beast Boy for herself," Robin said reading the anger on her face.

"Thanks for this Robin," Raven said letting a little Happy in her voice.

"You're welcome," Robin said giving her a brotherly hug, "just don't tell anyone about the cameras, Okay?"

"Okay," She replied, smiling a little, "So, what do I do now, Bird Boy?"

"Why not talk to him when he comes back?" Robin suggested.

"And if he's with Terra?" Raven asked.

"You'll know what to do when the time comes," Robin said as he left his room leaving Raven to think for a while, "That's how I got my happy ending that way with Starfire and who knows, maybe you'll get yours that way too," He said with a shrug near his door before heading out.

Raven went to her room thinking about what she just saw on the video screen. She started pacing around her room thinking of ways to talk to Beast Boy. She didn't notice the things floating around her room in black energy.

"Think Raven, think. What would Robin do if he was in your place?" She said to herself as more and more things around her were covered with black energy.

"Robin and Starfire were in a battle when they kissed so does that mean Beast Boy and I have to be in a battle too? No that wouldn't be right, there's not that many villains," Raven shook her head and continued to pace around her room looking at the ground

"What about when Starfire was attacked and covered in all that goop stuff from Brushogun?" Raven said to herself, stopping, and still looking at the ground, "I could do that."

She thought about it for a couple of more minutes.

"No, too messy." Raven thought shaking her head, and continued pacing.

Raven sighed, falling flat on her bed. The objects that were floating had settled down back where they were supposed to be.

Raven groaned, what was she going to do?

A soft knock was heard at Ravens door.

"Who is it?" She asked sitting up on her bed.

"Rae, it's Beast Boy. Robin said you needed to talk to me," His voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Raven shot up, she wasn't ready for this!

"Uh, come in," Raven said. She covered her mouth, why did she say that? She closed her eyes when she heard the door open. The only thing she heard were hard footsteps being taken. Wait, Beast Boy never took heavy steps.

"Raven, that's the best you can do?" A darker voice said. Obviously it wasn't Beast Boy.

Raven sighed, "Well I still haven't decided what to do Cyborg."

"You'll need to work on it more," Cyborg said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't know what to do. I didn't plan on having Affection being so strong on me."

"And that's where big brother Cyborg comes in."

"So what do you think I should do?" Raven said sitting back down on the edge of her circular bed.

"Here's the plan," Cyborg said as he whispered something in her ear.

"You're not serious," Raven said as Cyborg finished telling her the plan.

"It's the only way Green Bean will be alone with you. How do you think I got Bee to be mine?"

"Why is-oh never mind. It better work."

"Trust me, it will."

A couple of hours later Beast Boy returned with Terra, whom was holding several shopping bags.

"Well, I'm going to go put my stuff up," Terra said indicating her armfuls of shopping bags. "I had a really great time, BB."

"Yeah, me too," Beast Boy said as she walked off towards her room.

Beast Boy then heard a few whispers from the corner. It sounded like it was coming from Raven's room. Who would Raven be talking to? Beast Boy decided to go check it out. He came face to face with Raven's door, and placed his ear against it.

"Please friend Raven! You must!"

"Starfire, I don't want to anymore. I decided against Cyborg's plan."

"Raven you have to! How else will you get BB to like you?"

"Who knows, maybe he's in love with her."

"Haha, funny guys. How does he love me if that blond girl already took his heart before I could get it?"

"Come on Raven!"

"Guys, I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this!"

"Raven, this is like those love stories Bee keeps reading about. A girl loves a girl but another girl is in her way."

"I rather not live my life as a book thank you very much."

Beast Boy pulled his head back. Was he hearing things right? If he was then Raven liked him?

"Why don't you go with the plan friend? I believe he is home now."

"Starfire don't make me do this."

"Oh she's not the only one who's going to help you."

Beast Boy heard footsteps heading toward the door. He quickly grabbed his bags and hid behind the corner near her room. He peeked out and saw Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg dragging Raven out of her room.

"Come on Raven! You must meet Beast Boy and invite him to hang out at the park!" Starfire said.

"Yeah Raven, it'll be the perfect place to tell him the truth," Robin agreed.

"My plan will work for sure! I just know it," Cyborg said to himself, "Now to find Beast Boy."

Beast Boy took a deep breath, he couldn't believe it, there was no way she liked him. He suddenly heard Cyborg calling his name.

Beast Boy took another deep breath, put on a smile, and turned the corner.

"Yea, Cy?" He asked, startling some of the Titans, except for Raven.

The three Titans pushed Raven forward, urging her to ask him.

"Um, Beast Boy," Raven said, looking at the ground. "Would you like to take a walk with me...at the park?"

"The park?" BB repeated. Raven nodded her head.

"Uh, sure," He replied as he and Raven walked down the hallway in silence.

When they reached the park, Raven was mentally freaking out; she didn't know how to start.

"I can't believe the perfect weather we have tonight," Beast Boy said as he tried to break the silence.

"Yeah, it really is," Raven agreed. The winds were blowing lightly.

"So, was there something you wanted to talk about?" Beast Boy asked as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well," Raven hesitated, looking at her feet. "Yes...I need t-to...tell you...something."

"And that would be?" Beast Boy said, hiding his shock, he had never seen Raven act like this before.

"Well, you remember the times we spent together?" Raven started.

"We spent a lot of times together Rae."

"I meant when Terra was, you know, gone."

"Right," Beast Boy said as he and Raven got to a bench and sat down, "The time when you tried to heal my heart. That was actually the greatest thing ever. I really appreciated it Rae."

Raven sat next to him, "When we shared those moments, there was something that happened inside of me. Something I never felt before," She explained.

"Like what?" Beast Boy asked getting confused.

Raven took a deep breath, and let it out, "Like something you have between Terra."

Beast Boy still didn't understand what she was talking about. Was it friendship? He and Rae are the greatest best friends ever! Was it great teamwork? Wait, they've been working together for almost forever so that couldn't be it.

Raven sat up and starting humming some tune and tapping her foot along with it. What was she doing?

"A couple of years, and I'm gonna know your name. It's like I waited for ya forever and I know this might sound insane; but it won't be long till we're gonna take this up. I'm talking about our future love," Raven started singing.

"What?" Beast Boy asked as he was shocked she was singing.

"You're so far away. Maybe you're right next door. Got me picturing your face again, something worth waiting for. I put all the others behind me, they don't live up. I know what I want, what I need to the T," She sang again. She wanted to get Beast Boy to see the message but he's just confused.

Raven got up and pulled him up with him, "Baby if they asked me, I would say I don't even know your name. And if they asked me, does it change? No, it doesn't change a thing. 'Cause there's something about the way you'll love me. There's just something about the way you'll know me that I can't explain enough. There's just something about our, Future love, Future love, Future love, There's just something about our Future love, Future love, Future love."

Beast Boy closed his eyes and tried paying attention to the words.

"I know, the minute you pull up next to me," Raven continued singing as she held on to Beast Boy's hand, "We standing there like destiny. When it feels like you're fighting just to breathe, that's when you know. The minute I pull up next to you, suddenly you don't know what to do; everything inside you says that I'm the one."

Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw Raven was close against his body. He even saw that Raven started to cry a little.

"Baby if they ask me," Raven continued with her eyes watery, "I would say I don't even know your name.

And when they ask me does it change? No it don't change a thing. 'Cause it's something about the way you love me and it's something about the way you know me-" Raven stopped and starting crying. Beast Boy pulled her into a huge hug and shushed her quiet. She was showing so much emotion and she didn't know how to handle it.

The feel Beast Boy's arms around her, made her relax a little. She laid her head on his shoulder, trying to stop the sobs.

"I'm so in love, whoa, I'm so in love with you, you, you," Raven tried to sing but it came out as her whispering between sobs.

Beast Boy was shocked, did he hear the last part right?

Raven lifted her head off his shoulder, slowly, and looked up him.

"I'm so in love with you." She said, looking into his emerald green eyes.

Now Beast Boy was sure he heard her right.

Beast Boy didn't say anything, he just looked at her. Raven started to worry. Did she just completely embarrass herself? Was he going to laugh at her in the next few minutes? Will he go back to the tower and tell everyone what she just done and they'll all laugh at her too?

Raven quickly walked away from his touch and placed her hood up. Beast Boy didn't know what she was about to do but it was too late to ask.

"Raven!" He called but she didn't hear him. She used her powers to return home. Beast Boy was left confused at the park. Why did she just let out her feelings to him and then left? She didn't even get to hear what he wanted to say.

Beast Boy sat back down on the bench, pondering over what she had just told him. He kept seeing the look in her eyes when he didn't say anything..._'God, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I tell her how I've felt about her for years? Why did I just stand there like a moron?'_

The more Beast Boy thought about it, the more frustrated he became_. 'Maybe I should just tell her how I feel...'_

"Better late than never," Beast Boy mumbled to himself, standing up from the bench. He turned into a raven and flew to the Titans Tower, hoping that Raven would hear him out.

He landed on the island only to meet with Terra.

"Hey BB!" Terra greeted as he turned back into his human form.

"Hi Terra. If you don't mind I-" Beast Boy tried explaining but was interrupted by Terra.

"There's this new film out and I want to see it so bad! We still have twenty minutes to get to the movies so let's go!" Terra said quickly as he grabbed Beast Boy's arm and pulled him onto a boulder.

"Wait Terra, I need-" He was interrupted again.

"Whatever it is, you can do it later!" She yelled as they both flew off. Beast Boy tried getting the chance to break free but it was no use, Terra's grip was too tight.

Beast Boy sighed, giving up, _'I'll take to her when I get back.'_

Terra wanted to see New Moon; they bought their tickets, medium popcorn, and two large sodas. They sat and watched as the previews for other movies came on, through the whole movie Beast Boy kept looking at his watch, anxious to get home and talk to Raven.

"Isn't this great?" Terra whispered to him as she still kept her eyes on the movie.

"Yeah, totally. Awesome movie," Beast Boy whispered back but tried so hard not to say it in a sarcastic way. The movie wasn't ending! For crying out loud, why did they have to watch this movie? Something that was going to make time go slow. Next time, he was totally going to pick the movie.

"Terra, how much longer until this finishes?" Beast Boy asked.

"Shh," She replied as she waved her hand. Apparently, she was the only one who was enjoying it.

Beast Boy sat there in tortured agony. He suddenly got an idea.

"Terra, I'm going to go to the restroom, okay?" Beast Boy said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," She said waving her hand again, totally engrossed in the movie.

Beast Boy walked fast to the door that leads to the hallway. The second the door shut, he ran towards the men's restroom. He pulled out his communicator and said, "Beast Boy calling Raven!"

"What is it?" Raven's tear streaked face came up on the communicators' screen, from the looks of the background, she was in her room.

"Can we just talk?" He asked into the small device.

"You said enough," Raven replied wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I didn't even say anything!" Beast Boy whispered as he heard someone walked inside.

"Exactly. So you don't have to say anything else." The screen then clicked black. What did he go to get himself into this mess?

Beast Boy sighed; he would try again when he got home. He left the restroom, and entered the theatre room just as the movie credits began to roll. Terra got up from her seat and walked slowly towards Beast boy, popcorn in one hand, and drink in the other. They threw away their trash, and walked outside, Beast boy keeping as much distance between them as possible.

Terra wanted to walk home, thinking this would be great to spend more time with Beast Boy. She tried holding his hand, but Beast Boy pretended he had an itch.

"Are you ok?" Terra finally asked as she got annoyed by his repeating action.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Beast Boy lied. He wanted to get far away from her and think. Right now, he has too much on his mind.

"Are you sure?" Terra said, looking at his face closely. She stopped and stood in front of him, momentarily stopping him.

"Yes," Beast Boy said, lying again. Terra took his face in her hands and moved her face closer to his, her lips puckered.

As she got closer, Beast Boy backed up, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Ok Beast Boy, something's up. You usually never back out when I try to kiss you," Terra said a little angry in her voice and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Terra, it's not what you think!" Beast Boy said as he waved his hands in front of him, "I just don't feel like making out right now."

"Does this have to do with Raven again?" Terra asked now crossing her arms.

"Of course not!" He lied.

"Beast Boy," Terra knew he was lying.

"Maybe...a little," He said looking down at the ground, running his hand through his grass green hair.

"And why is this about Raven?" Terra asked as she started tapping her foot.

"Because..." Beast Boy started.

"Because you like her?" Terra finished herself.

Beast Boy chocked on his spit. Did he hear that right?

"Hm, scratch that, you love her doesn't you?" Terra smiled.

Beast Boy felt like he was going to faint. How much did Terra know?

"And that's not the only thing I know. I also know you sketch her when you get the chance, write about her in fairy tales, and write music about her too," Terra added.

"How did you know all that?" Beast Boy asked.

"This is what happens when you leave your room's door open, and have all your files out on your desk," Terra explained as she laughed.

"Uh," Beast Boy was only able to say as he scratched his head. He always forgot to close his door.

"So do you love her?" Terra asked as she was smiling?

"Yes," Beast Boy blurted out and he quickly covered his mouth and turned into a light shade of pink. WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?

"Finally," Terra yelled as she clapped her hands.

"Wait, what?" Beast Boy asked as his skin turned back into his green shade.

"You finally admitted it! You admitted that you liked Raven!" Terra yelled started jumping.

"Ok, I'm confused," Beast Boy said as he watched Terra jumped up and down.

"Well, remember when you found me a while back but I forgot my memory?" Terra asked before starting to explain.

Beast Boy nodded his head; he was so shocked to say anything.

"Well, I really did have my memory and I was going to come back to the tower but Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire came to my apartment and they told me how you and Raven went head over heels with each other and they wanted me to go out with you so you can figure out that you do love her and want to go out with her so what are you doing here listening to my story when you should go run to the tower and ask that woman out?" Terra yelled.

It took Beast Boy a minute to register everything Terra just said, and pick his jaw up off the concrete ground. He turned and ran towards the Tower, turning only to yell quick thanks at Terra. When he turned around, he transformed into a cheetah and ran the direction that lead to the love of his life.

Beast Boy burst through the Common Rooms sliding doors. He was met with three pairs of eyes.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy said, searching the room for her.

Starfire and Robin were sitting on the dining room table while Cyborg was playing the Game Station. When the three saw it was only him, Cyborg went back to playing his Game Station without a word, Starfire said, "Hmpf," and walked back to the kitchen were she was learning to make Earth food. Robin sighed as he stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to him, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and just looked at Beast Boy.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked as his friends wouldn't answer him.

"Does, 'braking Raven's heart' ring?" Robin questioned.

"I...I..." Beast Boy hesitated to answer.

"He finally realized he's in love with her." A voice said behind Beast Boy, making him jump three feet in the air.

"Say what?" Cyborg asked as he quickly turned his head around.

"That's right, he did," The voice behind Beast Boy said again, "So where's Rei-Rei?"

"That is wonderful news!" Starfire yelled as she started to dance around.

"Guys," Beast Boy shouted, getting all the Titans attention. "Where is Raven?"

"She is in her room," Starfire answered as she pointed to the door. Beast Boy ran out of the room and down the hallway.

Beast Boy came to stop in front of a door marked 'Raven'. He hesitated a moment, before taking a deep breath and stepping towards the door.

"Raven," Beast Boy said softly, looking at his feet, raising his fist to knock softly on her door.

"Go away, Beast Boy" Raven said, voice filled with sadness so deep, it broke Beast Boys heart hearing her sound like that.

"We have to talk...you can't ignore me forever."

He heard the door slide open, and slowly looked up to meet her gaze. His breath caught in his throat, and it felt like his heart stopped beating for a moment, when he looked into her beautiful violet orbs, what he saw there made him want to wrap her petite figure in his arms, and assure her that everything was okay, that he was head over heels in love with her.

"Fine, you got me," Raven whispered. Beast Boy could see her eyes and nose still red.

Beast Boy found himself, for once, at lose for words. He gazed into Ravens beautiful eyes.

"I-I..." Beast Boy hesitated, trying to think of a way to tell her how he feels. An idea popped into his head, he hoped it would work, since it was his only hope.

"In the brightest ever of my darkest day, I realized what is wrong with me, can't get over you, can't get through to you, it's been a helter-skelter romance from the start," Beast Boy sang, looking down at the ground.

"Because days! Come and go! But my feelings for you are forever, because days come and go. But my feelings for you are forever," He looked up to meet a surprised Raven, with tears running down her cheeks. He placed a hand gently on the side of Ravens face.

"One last kiss, before I go. Dry your tears it is time to let you know...that I love you."

"What?" Raven asked.

"You heard me," Beast Boy answered as he whipped the tears away and sniffed a few times.

Raven then tackled Beast Boy down on to the floor with hugs.

Beast Boy looked up at the love of his life, which was currently lying on top of him and looking down at him with a loving expression on her face, their faces just inches apart. Beast Boy put a hand on the side of her face and, gently, brought his face towards hers closing the distance with a loving, yet passionate kiss.

And soon the kiss was broken when both Raven and Beast Boy heard clapping. Of course, it was from their other teammates. Both Raven and Beast Boy blushed as they started laughing while helping each other get up from the floor.

"It's about time you two got together," Cyborg said, happy for his friends.

Beast Boy blushed and wrapped an arm around Ravens waist, pulling her closer to him. Robin did the same thing with Starfire, giving her a little peck on the cheek.

"...now I need a girl," Cyborg said, a tad upset. The two coupes smiled widely as a figure jumped up from behind Cyborg and wrapped their arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek.

"Then where are we in the picture, Sparky?" He heard someone ask behind him. Of course, there is only one person who calls him by that nickname.

"Perhaps Cyborg doesn't want us anymore," Another girl added.

"_Senor Cyborg_-"

"_Está dejando Bumblebee_?" [Is leaving Bumblebee]

_"Eran perfectos juntos!"_ [They were perfect together]

"Aw, and I were hoping I could ask out the - I mean - I thought we were family."

"Seriously Aqualad?"

"Friend Speedy, Aqualad, Scarlett, Bumblebee Mas and Menos!" Starfire screamed, "How wonderful it is to have you here!"

"Yeah, we were going to drop something off that Robin needed, when we saw what was going on," Bumblebee explained, "And looks like we weren't a minute too late when Sparky here said something."

Cyborg turned beet red, as he stared at the group of people behind him.

"You know I could never forget y'all," Cyborg tried to defend himself.

"Save it Sparky," Bumblebee said angrily as she placed her hands on her hips.

"_Oi_, I'm pretty sure Cyborg didn't mean to say that he has no _chica_," Scarlett said as she walked next to Cyborg and placed her arm on his shoulder.

"He better not," Bumblebee mumbled.

Cyborg walked up to face Bee, wrapped his arms around her waist, an kissed her, sweetly, on the lips.

Just then a loud grumble was heard from across the hall. Beast Boy shot his hand on his stomach whiling nervously laughing as the others started cracking up.

"So who wants to go out for dinner?" Beast Boy asked.

"That would be most wonderful!" Starfire answered first.

"Why not?" Robin added.

"I am getting hungry," Scarlett said.

"Well then," Aqualad and Speedy started.

"_Vamos_!" Mas and Menos finished together.

"All in favor of pizza," Beast Boy shouted, bringing Raven close to him. "Say I!"

"I!" All the guys replied.

"Last dude there has to pay!" Speedy yelled as he ran out first followed by the other guys trying not to be last.

The first ones there, of course, were Kid Flash, Jinx, Mas y Menos, Raven and Beast Boy.

"Aw man," Aqualad said as he was the last one there, "Well, good thing I brought a hundred."

The Titans ate cheese, mustard, pepperoni, sausage and tofu pizzas.

And they were all happy.

I mean, who wouldn't be?

Beast Boy and Raven finally got together, Terra met Aqualad, and the others were of course already together.

**_THE END :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

(AN:) Awww, I can't believe it's already over. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

Oh yeah and, **Soul of a Raven and DudeYourAwesome8 do not own the songs Future Love by Kristinia Debarge, Tell Me What To Do by Metro Station and we do not own Forever by Papa Roach.**

So that's about it! Review and tell us what you thought!

Peace you Teen Titans fanfic reading person~


End file.
